


No Fear

by Dustyrain



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:38:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustyrain/pseuds/Dustyrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel发现Dylan没有解开那副手铐。</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Fear

一切始于Daniel想要向Dylan学习逃脱术。

“Jack和Merritt互相传授彼此的绝活儿。“年轻的魔术师快速地阐述着自己的理由，“而前几天Lula学会了如何在这么长的距离内，”他展开手臂，从自己的胸口指向门口。“一二三四，变换成四个不同的人。”  
“障眼法的一种，你的拿手绝活。”Dylan非常配合地在这场谈话的结尾捧了场。  
“嗯哼。”Daniel展开双手，露出了诚恳的表情。“所以你觉得呢？”  
“所以我该觉得？”前FBI眯起了眼睛。  
Daniel轻咳两声，整理姿态，露出了自认为最最诚恳的表情。  
“彼此取长补短。“  
Dylan微笑了：“那是什么意思？”  
“老实说我不擅长你所擅长的。逃脱术。对于我来说。……非常不擅长。”  
“非常”这个词音量微弱，但Dylan的眼睛微微睁大了。“简直，十分，非常不可思议”。认知到他眼中流露出的情绪让Daniel忍不住有点头疼。用Lula的语言翻译说来就是：“上帝啊Atlas居然说自己有不擅长的事情这简直让人哇喔喔喔喔！！！”——而现在Dylan想必也被这个想法给攫住了。  
不过事已至此，他也只能继续硬着头皮再推一把。  
“举例来说，Lula能解开我系的绳扣，但不能解开你系的，而我甚至不保证我能解开我自己系的。”  
听到这句话后Dylan露出了在澳门听李唱歌时的表情，不过几秒后似乎就硬生生地理解了这其中的逻辑：“所以你只是想学习解开各种……结？”  
男人用了一个概括的词，但是有时概括比精确更精确。Daniel这么想。  
“那也是逃脱术的一种，对吗？”他最终说。“而且你们都怎么说来着，我是个控制狂，我喜欢了解掌控一切，所以绝对不想在自己被困住的时候束手无策。”  
Dylan抿了抿嘴唇，表情看上去像是被说服了。“如果是为了脱身……我想我可以为大家开一个短期速成班。”  
“不，不要。”Daniel说，“就你和我。Jack学了Lula那两手就够了，至于Merritt他只要等着我来给他解开就好。”说话的时候绳子从天花板上歪歪扭扭地飘了下来，像是喝醉了酒的蛇。“就你和我，一对一。”  
“……给你个建议好吗？”Dylan看上去像是认命了，叹了口气并抬头看了看那条悬在空中的绳子。“下一次，你可以让它的出场动作更……简单一点。”

起初还都挺像那么回事的。他们决定就坐在客厅的沙发上来完成这件事，像是面对面聊个天。学习解绳扣可以轻松一些像个游戏，不需要太夸张的场地和姿态。道具也很简单。  
“你不会花费太多时间的。”挨着他坐下的Dylan说，乖顺地伸出了双手。“你来。”  
“不一定。”Daniel咕哝着。拿起绳子时他显然有些无从下手的感觉。不过这之后他想起了Lula曾经和Jack玩过的打赌小游戏。“那就这个，我能记住的部分。”  
“能记住的部分？”Dylan看着他将绳子贴在自己的手腕上。头脑灵敏的年轻人动作非常快，没多久就已经打好繁复的结并松开了手。“是啊，Lula在我们面前露过一手……”  
在说到“我们”的时候，绳子已经松开落在了Dylan手里。手腕被牵起的时候Daniel笑起来：“等等，慢点，我看漏了什么……”但是话没来得及说完，同样的绳结已经在腕上出现了，他举起被束在一起的手，看着Dylan在对他微笑。  
解开这个并没多久。也许在旁人眼里Daniel只是轻轻地扭动了两下手腕，连手指都没怎么动。Dylan专心地观察着他的动作，在绳子落在他们中间时笑意加深了：“很快，也很隐蔽。”  
“但是还没有你快。”Daniel闭上眼睛，感觉到Dylan在自己的手腕上打上了另一种结。他睁开眼睛，试着扭动手腕：“哦等等，这个有点难度了，不过还难不倒我……可能难不倒我。”  
“试试看。”Dylan说。他的声音一如既往地柔软平和。Daniel抿了抿嘴：就算在他们曾经最为剑拔弩张的初见，Dylan的嗓音按钮也像是出了点故障，音量怎么也调不大的那种。“发狠？”Jack曾经在还不知Dylan身份的时候取笑过对方，“他只会喊小混蛋。嗯……如果那也能算作喊。”  
他走神走的太厉害了，以至于这个结花费了一点时间。最终他成功地凭借自己的感知解开了前几个死扣，但是也就到此为止了。他停下来，举着双手耸了耸肩。  
而Dylan也只是微笑着比出和他的双手同样的姿态，动了动两根手指。  
“喔，好提示。”Daniel说，下一刻绳子脱落在Dylan的手中。“怎么样？”  
“不需要老师说话去教的，聪明自大的学生。”Dylan小声评价道。“那么，接下来，要增加点难度吗？”

“我说过对你来说……学习这些不需要花费太久。”大概一个多小时之后Dylan说，在看着Daniel闭着眼睛甩开了手脚上的束缚后。Daniel的学习能力很强。这一点他早就知道。这一个多小时的学习不需要为年轻人列举太多情况，后者太知道如何举一反三。现在不只是双手——从头到脚，更加复杂的情况，年轻的魔术师都可以应付自如。  
况且以后的时日，需要用到这些的情况也许只存在于舞台上。Dylan摇了摇头，尽可能不去作什么太坏或者太好的预想。  
他回过神来，对凝视着他双眼的Daniel笑了笑。  
“所以你承认我是个合格的好学生了？”Daniel的语速一如既往地飞快，双眼依旧紧紧地盯着他的。“……肯定是非常好的那种。但是就算是好学生也得提问，现在我有问题了。”  
“是什么？”  
“尽管看着。”  
他们之间的距离被拉近了，Dylan看着对方再次握住了自己的手腕，一时间想不到这个总是思维天马行空的年轻人又想出了什么复杂的花样，直到手腕上传来了冰凉的触感。  
金属。锁扣锁死的碰撞声。有那么几秒Dylan僵住了。但Daniel飞快地开始说话，这声音似乎又在某种程度上安抚了他，提醒他这是Daniel，而不是别的什么人。“手铐，Dylan，我想问的就是这个。”  
“别开玩笑，不要。”Dylan扬了扬双手。银色的手铐间连接着半长不短的链条，随着他的动作作响。“在警局的时候你的动作很快，不需要我教会你如何去解开。”  
“那时候你还在伪装，Dylan。”Daniel再次贴近了他，一字一句地说。Dylan忍不住想要拉开他们之间的距离，但刚有动作便被Daniel拉住了那根链子而不得不停下。没什么细微的动作是魔术师不可见的。况且年轻人似乎下定了决心。  
“而且我需要学习的，”他托住Dylan的一只手腕，“是如何解开Walter特制的这种手铐。”

**Author's Note:**

> “那副手铐，”Daniel对自己说，“另有玄机。”


End file.
